1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive-film exfoliating device for exfoliating an adhesive film and a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display panel using the adhesive-film exfoliating device. More particularly, the invention relates to an adhesive-film exfoliating device used in exfoliating an adhesive film, such as polarizing plate, from a glass plate of a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal display panel, the method including a process of exfoliating the adhesive film from the glass plate by using the adhesive-film exfoliating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the liquid crystal display panel comprises a pair of laminated glass plates interposing liquid crystal therebetween and polarizing plates adhered to external surfaces of the glass plates.
If a polarizing plate has a defective, such as scratches or impurity, found at an appearance inspection or lighting test for the liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary to exfoliate the defective polarizing plate from the glass plate and replace the former plate with a new non-defective polarizing plate.
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2006-299064 discloses an adhesive-film exfoliating device which is used to exfoliate a polarizing plate from the glass plate.
The above adhesive-film exfoliating device is illustrates in FIGS. 1 and 2 partially. As shown in FIG. 1, the adhesive-film exfoliating device includes a plurality of carrier rollers 100, a pair of guide rollers 101 and a take-up roller 102. These rollers 100, 101 and 102 are arranged so that respective rotational center lines are paralleled with each other. The guide rollers 101 in pairs are adjacent to each other. The take-up roller 102 is operationally connected to a drive motor (not shown) as drive means, while no drive means is associated with the carrier rollers 100 or the guide rollers 101.
When required to exfoliate a polarizing plate 105 sticking to the glass plate 104, the polarizing plate 105 is partially exfoliated from the glass plate 104 at one corner of a liquid crystal display panel 103 and successively, it is mounted on the carrier roller 102 on making the so-exfoliated polarizing plate 105 direct downwardly.
Next, preparing an adhesive tape (not shown), its one end is applied to the exfoliated corner of the polarizing plate 105. While, the other end of the adhesive tape is led toward the take-up roller 102 through a gap between the guide rollers 101 and finally applied on the take-up roller 12.
Subsequently, the drive motor is driven to rotate the take-up roller 102 in the direction of arrow “A”. With the rotation of the take-up roller 102 in the direction of arrow “A”, the polarizing plate 105 is exfoliated from the glass plate 104 in the pulling direction of arrow “B”. The polarizing plate 105 off the glass plate 104 is taken up by the take-up roll 102. While the polarizing plate 105 is pulled in the direction of arrow “B” and exfoliated from the glass plate 104, the liquid crystal display panel 103 moves on the carrier roller 100 in the direction of arrow “C”.